Talonfire
REVAMPING HIM!!! T A L O N F I R E Canon | Male | Ravenclaw | Talonfire | Sky/MudWing | Author Talonfire belongs to Sby!! Do not steal, edit, or use without my permission. Coding by AvalonCat! Talonfire is a well-known author that mostly writes nonfiction. His most famous scroll is Talonfire’s Guide To Pyrrhia. He loves to speak to young dragonets and share his knowledge with them Welcome, young one To my cave of wonders Step in carefully Don't be scared A P P E A R A N C E His father a hybrid, and his mother a pure SkyWing, Talonfire is more SkyWing than MudWing, and his appearance reflects that. He mostly looks like a SkyWing, and his build is completely SkyWing. His mainscales are a fiery red-orange, his underscales a light, caramel brown. His underwings are a rusty orange-brown, and his two eyes are different colors, one dark brown, one yellow. They are filled with happiness and kindness, and full of wisdom. He always smiles, a small, hardly noticeable smile unless you really look for it You are safe here You can trust here In my cave of wonders You are in good care P E R S O N A L I T Y Talonfire is kind, always willing to help others out. He trusts dragonets much more than adult dragons, and it is always them he shares his wisdom with. He has seen so much, and heard much more. He is only about halfway through his life, but is very wise, brimming with wisdom. He is always giving inspiring quotes, and he never sugarcoats the truth. He loves to write, and he is very skilled, able to make his nonfiction scrolls unique. He tends to be suspicious of adult dragons, and won't accept any into his cave unless they have a dragonet with them. Look around at the stones Look at yourself Look at the furniture Now look in my eyes S K I L L S Abilities: *Partial Firescales -Talonfire has a type of partial firescales where, when he is hot, they turn on, and when he cools down, they turn off. Disabilities: You are amazing You are a hero When you believe in yourself And look to the skies H I S T O R Y Talonfire hatched high up in the mountains, to a firescales mother and a fireproof father. It wasn't very hot in the cave where he hatched, so the two assumed he wasn't a firescales. They were very much mistaken. He was a firescales. Just... an unusual one. And they found out very soon. It was a hot day, and the sun beat down on the cave, warming the young Talonfire's scales nicely. He smiled. It was a beautiful day. Then he saw a little mouse. As a little dragonet, he found it very interesting, and started chasing it. But the second his talon touched it, it began to burn. His mother gasped, and the two of them were very surprised. They later found out that Talonfire had partial firescales. They were uncontrollable, but when it was cold, they turned off. He had to be a certain temperature, or higher, to have them turn on. They made sure to keep him in the shade as much as possible, so they wouldn't be activated, but he needed sun, so they gave him certain periods of Suntime where he couldn't touch anything flammable. Once he was old enough, they sent him to school, warning him not to become too hot. Listen to what I say For you will need to know What I tell you matters To know where you must start T R I V I A *Text here Don't listen to those who try to cut you down They don't know you'' '''The only thing you should listen to Is your own beating heart G A L L E R Y blankicon.png So step in, young one To my cave of wonders Step in carefully Don't be scared R E L A T I O N S H I P S Text Here Category:Content (Sbyman) Category:Characters Category:Work In Progress Category:Males Category:Hybrids Category:SkyWings Category:MudWings Category:Occupation (Writer) Category:LGBT+